retardo
by Redbear108
Summary: Kuro and Aoi have been alone since their parents disappearance when they were young. their living expenses have almost run out so they decide to join a guild. this guild being fairy tail... how will they cope joining such a guild and what is this about a hidden magic? sorry i'm crap with summaries lol rated T for Kuro's sailor mouth :)
1. dream

**CHAPTER 1 **

**XxKUROS P. **

_Destruction..._

_how did this happen?_

_IT WASNT SUPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!_

_I feel a warm liquid trickling down my forehead. _

_Is that Blood?_

"_kuro get a hold of your self!"_

_huh who is that? _

_I look up to see a shirtless raven haired boy with his arms out as if he was protecting me. As I look around I see a scarlet haired woman to the left of me and a blonde haired guy to the right._

_A dark haired, half man, half shadow is in front of the raven haired male. A large two story wolf …. wait isn't that ookami?_

_then where is she? _

_I desperately turn my head side to side looking for a glimpse of blue_

_no no no nooo where is she?_

"_kuro get a hold of your self! We have to help your sister!" the raven haired male said again. Wait who the hell are you!_

_I try to say but no sound is escaping my mouth. I look towards the bright light and then I see it. Who could forget those long blue locks of hair and those pi-_

Bright light fills my room and I am taken out of that nightmare. "I can tolerate you sleeping in but not today!" "Muuuum five more minutes!" I groan and I bury my self under the warm covers even more. "excuse you I am not your mother and get up you lazy little brat!" the harsh voice says as she rips the covers off me and I hiss from not being used to the harsh sunlight. "fiiiiiine..." I say as I roll out of bed.

Grrr Celeste is such a meanie when it comes to sleeping in!

well today is a big day we finally get to join a guild!

I walk into my bathroom and have a quick shower. I get changed into my usual gear and walk out into the living room. "so your finally awake nee-san" aoi my little sister, looks up from her drawing book. The little mutt looks up and growls at me "you should really get rid of this midget wolf. im not even sure its house trained." I walk over to the couch and sit next to aoi who is laying on her stomach. "that's not a very nice thing to say about ookami-kun" she replies as I search through the channels for anime to watch. "well its true any ways are you ready for today?" I say excitedly as I found one of my favourite animes to watch its called darker than black **(a/n I do not own darker than black but its a freaking awesome anime so check it out; D)**

"yes I am any ways the couple next door was fighting again this morning" aoi says partly in her own world. She is always like that while drawing. "whaaat?! And you didn't think to wake me up?" I drop the remote I was holding and it fell on the floor causing the batteries to fall out. "well in my defence you were sleeping like a rock so how was I supposed to wake you up?" she retorts back "w-well..."

"that... is true" Celeste says as she flies out of my room. I don't get why she cleans it every morning its not like im inviting guests in there!

"come on you two its time to go to this guild or what ever you call it."

"hai/kayy" Aoi and I say simultaneously. We grab our cloaks and I grab my cards and we leave the apartment using different exits of coarse. I walk out of the front door of the apartment complex and see aoi standing on the pathway outside our window "seriously you have to get over your problem with doors!" "its not my fault its the doors" she pleads.

"riiiiight..." I say sceptically.

We walk through the beautiful streets of Magnolia. Saying hi to all of the obaa-sans who work in the stalls that are cheerfully lining the streets. We continue walking through the town till we reach the imposing guild doors of the guild named FAIRY TAIL...

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I DO OWN KURO, CELESTE, OOKAMI AND AOI!**

**Sooo I've decided to do a colab (that it how you spell it right? LOL) with my friend/sister she is the owner of aoi and ookami.**

**I will still continue midnight lynx but I just wanted to see if you liked it. Please favourite, follow and review if you liked it because I want to know if I should continue this story.**

**BTW I know this chapter is really short but the chapter I originally wrote was really long so I had to cut it in half. :)**


	2. joining the guild

**CHAPTER 2**

**XxKUROS POVxX**

I take a deep breath and gather up my courage. I may not act like it but I secretly am a very awkward person. I kick open the guild doors and made sure I pulled up my hood before I opened the doors.

The guild hall was frozen in place. It looked like they were fighting just before we entered. I walk through the hall with Aoi trailing behind and Celeste is under my cloak. Everyone is giving me death glares and im pretty sure they haven't noticed Aoi at all yet. she has a really weak presence I bet if you tried to look for her you still wouldn't find her even if she was right in front of you.

I summon up my courage once again and shout "where is your guild master?" to which nobody answers except for a silver haired mage who was working at the bar. She walks up to us "what exactly do you want with our master?" she asks in a voice so sweet I could swear It was made out of sugar... or something like that. I take another deep breath and say "we wish to join the guild"

.

.

.

.

.

"WE?" The guild erupts with noise as all of the mages talk at once.

"u-um me and my sister who is behind me" I move to the side as she gives me the biggest death glare she has ever given me. She is even worse with people than me.

After the commotion dies down a pink haired guy walks up to us. "hey dude you smell really strong. You should fight me!" I blink for a couple seconds and then smirk and take off my cloak and my sisters as well. "dude? I think you mean miss!" I wink at the bubble gum haired boy. Half of the guild is staring at us as we walk up to the silver haired mage "soo about joining the guild?"

"oh right! Um where is that stamp hmm" she frantically searches for this stamp she is talking about "here it is what colours and where would you like your guild mark?" she says in her 'sugar voice' as I call it. "hmm on my right thigh in hot pink please! and she would like hers in glittery gold on her..." I elbow Aoi in the ribcage "ribcage!..." she says in a croaky but soft voice. "she would like hers on her ribcage in glittery gold please" I say while faking a business smile.

We get our guild marks and people from the guild gather around us to come and talk to us... well me since Aoi has run off somewhere. Damn that sneak I bet she took the mutt with her!

"welcome to the guild comrade!" a scarlet haired woman said as she elegantly ate what looked like strawberry cake. "humph juvia now has to deal with another love rival" I heard a blue haired girl say and then she muttered something about going to find Gray-sama.

"it doesn't matter if your a chick or a dude I just wanna fight someone strong!" the pinky came and said while attempting to drag me out of the guild so I could 'fight' him. "oi flame brain didn't ya hear properly the first time? she doesn't wanna fight someone as weak as you!" a raven haired guy shouts from across the guild hall. This stops the pinky from dragging me and yells back "shut the hell up ice princess if im weak then your super weak since you can't even beat me once!"

Oh real mature guys! Is what I think as I sneak off to somewhere quiet.

I end up at the bar since the main area is mostly occupied by the guild members fighting.

There I see the silver haired mage from before. She is talking to a group of girls. Oh great ive never been good at talking to girls...

I mean boys you can be as rough as you want with them and if you piss them of you can just kick their asses and get it over with. but with girls its different Its just too hard! Im about to turn and leave the guild hall when.

"you should go and speak to them." Celeste says as she lands on top of the bar counter in front of me. "yeah but no. you of all people should know how bad I am at talking to girls Celeste" she gives me that look when she is right and I am wrong and I cave "fine but if this turns out bad its your fault! Okay?" "kuro since when am I ever wrong?" and I get up and slowly approach the girls.

Its okay they are humans just like me and Aoi. Besides what could happen?

What am I thinking about this is so stupid!

"u-um hi im k-kuro M-mizumiya nice t-to meet you." shit I stuttered!

if Aoi ever heard me id never live it down

the girls turn around and stare at me

it feels like ages until one of them speaks. It was a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes "nice to meet you kuro oh is it okay if I call you kuro-chan? And im Lucy heartfilia. im a celestial spirit mage. This girl here is levy mcgarden but I call her levy-Chan." the girl with short blue hair and goldish brown eyes says hi "this small girl here is Wendy marvel but be careful she may look harmless but she is actually a dragon slayer!" "Lucy-san please don't blow things up like you always do im not that strong." the small blue headed girl butts in. "hai hai sorry about that wendy-chan! Now continuing on this-" she gestures to the scarlet headed mage who looks like she would rather eat strawberry cake then socialise "- is Erza scarlet she is the strongest female mage in our guild. She uses re-quip magic. And finally this is Juvia Loxar she is a water mage." and she points to the final blue headed woman who has been glaring daggers at me since I entered the guild hall. "soo kuro-chan what magic do you use? if... you will tell us that is"

oh crap should I tell them the truth or lie?

Celeste said the first rule of making friends is not to lie but...

ok kuro you will tell them and that's it!

"um I use celestial card magic and elemental dragon slaying magic..." the moment those words left my mouth I knew I should of lied because the guild immediately stopped what they were doing and 2 really suspicious guys came up to me well if you count the pink haired fighting maniac and a guy with so many piercings I couldn't count them all then yes they were suspicious. Also wendy-san started to stare at me weirdly.

Is it really that weird for a dragon slayer to be in a guild?

oh where is Aoi at a time like this?

I bet she is off drawing somewhere with that mutt.

**A/n!**

**im sorry this one is kinda shortish too but that was because I couldn't find where to stop so I had to cut off a bit and shove it into next chapter**

**im horrible with ending chapter lol!**

**Also my internet was cut off for like 5 weeks. I know the HORROR!**

**so I couldn't really update at all sorry about that.**

**Next chapter is in Aoi's POV so stay tuned!**

**bye bye!**


	3. one magic

**XxAOI'S POVxX**

after we got our guild marks I sneak away before anyone could notice me with ookami-kun trailing behind. I'm just not good with people or doors. Don't ask...

who am I speaking to anyway?

as usual myself.

I walk up a pair of stairs hoping no one would notice me. I came across a large hallway which had many doors leading off to various rooms. The library, the infirmary, the training hall. I keep on walking till I reach a huge pair of wooden doors. ookami-kun starts to growl at the doors and I start to turn away but they open and I hear a wise voice call from within "come in my child." the voice is really compelling and reminds me of father before he disappeared so I decide to listen to it and enter the room. The room I walk into looks like a study with books lining the walls and a small man... and I mean REALLY small at a desk in the middle of the room.

The desk is covered in papers and envelopes yet to be opened. The man is old with a kind look in his eyes. "come and sit my child tell me about your self." once again I do as he says which is really weird since the only two people I listen to are nee-san and ookami-kun but I feel like I can trust this man. I sit in the comfy arm chair and answer his questions about myself "im aoi Harumoto, im fourteen years old and I joined this guild about ten minutes ago with my older step sister kuro Mizumiya. I use re-quip magic but cant control it properly and I can talk to animals." the old man who I guess by now is the guild master stands on his desk but still looks pretty short. He looks at me up and down and says one name that fuels me with anger "mitsuki?" he looks with astonished eyes.

I don't know who this 'mitsuki' is but I know that is the only name they said when I was in that place. I wouldn't call it a place more like hell itself. I don't want to know anything else about this 'mitsuki' person so I decide to leave but before I can he starts talking.

"I understand what your thinking but I will tell you the truth. 'Mitsuki-san' was your mother. She was one of the most powerful mages in the country. She looked really young actually just like you but she was a beautiful brunet. She was the keeper of the 'one magic' it was a magic that allowed her all control over nature. She could talk to and understand all animals. She was an expert earth user even stronger than Jura and she could even create closed space if she tried hard enough. But she was a peaceful child and a member of fairy tail. She met a man who I guess was your father and left the guild. she never returned after that"

Holy crap my mother sounds like a bad ass. I mean ive heard stories about nee-sans father but that is nothing compared to this!

**XxKUROS" S POVxX**

**Continuing on from before...**

The two guys kept on getting closer and by this time everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. The one with piercings was just about to touch my shoulder but Celeste cut in front of him. Omg Celeste your my hero!

"what business do you have with kuro metal man?" I started cracking up laughing at that nickname. "haha Celeste you probably have a better naming sense than me Hahahaha" I try to keep it together but then I laugh even harder.

"whoa she has an exceed too so she must be a real deal... right metal man?" the pinky said in-between laughs. It seems he liked that nickname too.

"Wha? Shut up moron!" the metal-faced man replies flustered which looks really out of character for someone that looks like him.

Celeste, angry from her question being ignored asks again "SHUT UP! tell me what do you want from kuro?" she has one of those pissed off signs that you see in anime.

"HUH?" the two meat heads replied simultaneously. "oh that we just wanted to see if she was telling the truth since there are very few dragon slayers around. Kuro? Was it? Did you actually get trained by a dragon or did you get a lacrima like laxus?" I ignore the unfamiliar name as I reply. "yes I was trained by the dragon Chikrev do ya have a problem with it?" I say pissed off for no apparent reason. Before the boys can reply Erza cuts in "Are you boys bullying the new girl?

"N-No Erza-sama!" the boys reply terrified and run away. Is erza that scary?

"t-thanks Erza-san for the save"

"its okay they were ruining my cake time anyway. Also drop the honorific. From the moment you joined fairy tail you and your sister became a part of our family." she says with a soft, warm smile.

"thanks Erza-sa... I mean Erza" I smile back.

***TIME SKIP 4 HOURS LATER***

**Xx NORMAL POV xX**

**kuro and aoi are walking home after an eventful day.**

"Nee-San guess what!" the bluenette asks with sparkles in her eyes which is a change from her usual attitude.

"what is it Aoi?" kuro replies while trying to kick Ookami-kun into the river beside them. And failing at it.

"I met the master today. He was really short and old but he knew a lot about my mother and he said that I possess this super cool awesome magic called the 'one magic'! isn't that cool?"

"what is 'one magic'?" the blond headed mage asks really interested. She hates to admit it but she is kinda a book worm and is obsessed with different types of ancient magic.

"well master told me its a magic that has total control over nature and has amazing earth magic."

"awesome ill look it up when I get home!"

**XxAuthors notexX**

**hey everyone I updated it because Aoi was bugging me. **

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter so sorry for the crappy ending and if this chapter is kinda boring. Ill update midnight lynx soon as well. If you already haven't you should go check out my other story midnight lynx.**


End file.
